Blood Kineticist
To a blood kineticist, the water in a creature’s blood is just like any other sort, and she uses that knowledge to brutal ends. Blood Focus (Ex) A blood kineticist must choose water as their primary element and must choose water blast as their first simple blast. All of their infusions granted by this archetype work only on targets with blood and automatically fail if the target is immune to bleed damage. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose water as their primary element. Wrack (Su) At 1st level, a blood kineticist gains wrack as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 1st-level infusion. 'Bleeding Infusion (Su)' At 5th level, a blood kineticist gains bleeding infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 5th-level infusion. Blood Tell (Sp) At 6th level, a blood kineticist gains blood tell as a bonus utility wild talent. This replaces the 6th-level utility wild talent. Blood Blast (Su) The first time a blood kineticist selects water with expanded element, they don’t gain the cold simple blast or the ice composite blast; instead, they gain blood blast. If the blood kineticist selects water with expanded element a second time, they gain cold and ice blasts as normal. If they select both water and viscera as expanded elements, they gain bloody murder blast. This alters expanded element, but does not prevent other archetypes which alter expanded element from taking this archetype. Blood Throw (Su) At 8th level, a blood kineticist gains the foe throw infusion as a bonus infusion, and can use it with the water element on water, blood, and bloody murder blasts, in addition to its normal associated element and blasts. This replaces the 8th-level utility wild talent. Gut-Wrenching Infusion (Su) At 9th level, a blood kineticist gains gut-wrenching infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 9th-level infusion. Vampiric Infusion (Su) At 11th level, a blood kineticist gains vampiric infusion as a bonus infusion, ignoring its prerequisites. They treat it as a water infusion associated with acid rain, blood, bloody murder, charged water, gore, prismatic, rainbow, steam, and water blasts. It heals using their kinetic healer instead of void healer; if they don’t possess the kinetic healer utility wild talent, they can still use this ability, but it heals only half as much. This replaces the 11th-level infusion. Blood Mastery (Su) At 20th level, a blood kineticist no longer ages and can’t be magically aged. They don’t take penalties to their ability scores for aging and remove any such penalties they already possess. They still accrue age bonuses as normal, but they don’t die of old age when their time would be up. Because of their utter control over their own blood, they are immune to bleed, injected poisons, injury diseases, and the sickened and nauseated conditions unless they choose to be affected. This replaces omnikinesis. Blood kineticists can manifest the following unique mutation: Furyshaper Mutation = Blood Kineticist Wild Talents = WRACK Element(s) '''water; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''blood kineticist 1st '''Associated Blasts '''acid rain, blood, bloody murder, charged water, gore, petrolic, prismatic, rainbow, steam, water '''Saving Throw '''Fort halves You can use your abilities to wrack a target within 30 feet, harming the target by manipulating its blood from the inside. The target takes half the normal damage from this blast, and can attempt a Fortitude save to reduce that amount to 1/4 normal damage, but the damage is untyped and ignores damage reduction. '''BLEEDING INFUSION Element(s) '''water; '''Type '''substance infusion; '''Level '''2; '''Burn '''2 '''Prerequisite(s) '''blood kineticist 5th '''Associated Blasts '''acid rain, blood, bloody murder, charged water, gore, prismatic, rainbow, steam, water '''Saving Throw '''Fort negates You can infuse your blasts with a vicious power that causes internal or external bleeding. The target takes 1 point of bleed damage for every die of this blast’s damage. Bleed from this infusion stacks with bleed caused by bloody and greater bloody infusions, but not with itself. A target that fails its saving throw against the wrack form infusion does not receive a saving throw to avoid the bleed damage from bleeding infusion on the same blast. '''BLOOD TELL Element(s) 'water; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''3; '''Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''blood kineticist 6th Your connection to blood allows you to learn much from the blood of another. This works as ''blood biography, except you suddenly know the information, rather than having it appear on a parchment. You can accept 1 point of burn to reduce the casting time to a standard action instead of 1 minute. '''BLOOD BLAST Element(s) 'water; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level '--; '''Burn '''2; '''Aura '''necromancy and transmutation '''Prerequisite(s) '''primary element (water), expanded element (water), blood kineticist 1st '''Blast Type '''physical; '''Damage '''bludgeoning You batter the foe with a burst of blood. This is associated with the same infusions as water blast. '''BLOODY MURDER BLAST Element(s) 'viscera and water; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level '--; '''Burn '''3; '''Aura '''necromancy and transmutation '''Prerequisite(s) '''blood blast, bone blast '''Blast Type '''physical; '''Damage '''bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing You launch a blood soaked skull at a target. This blast deals an additional 2 damage for each of its damage dice, and is associated with the same infusions as gore and water blasts. '''GUT-WRENCHING INFUSION '''Element(s) '''water; '''Type '''substance infusion; '''Level '''4; '''Burn '''3 '''Prerequisite(s) '''blood kineticist 9th '''Associated Blasts '''acid rain, blood, bloody murder, charged water, gore, prismatic, rainbow, steam, water '''Saving Throw '''Fort negates You can infuse your blasts with the ability to manipulate your opponent’s insides to the point of impairing their function. The target of this blast is sickened for 1 minute. A target that fails its saving throw against the wrack form infusion does not receive a saving throw to avoid the sickened condition from this infusion on the same blast.